User talk:STATICTORNADO
Please use the proper info box,spelling,grammar, and organization in your articles.Saimaroimaru 18:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Infobox First off please remember to sign your posts using the King of Las Noches Talk to Me 12:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC), as for the infobox here is a blank copy which you will copy, then paste onto the top of your page and insert the proper information. Weclome to Naruto Fanon :) For further customization and understanding go here Template:Infobox/Character --King of Las Noches Talk to Me 12:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) team yeah i wouldn't mind foming a team where touko kanzaki is the leader and sensei, and about the story u'll have to wait on that since there is already a storyline going on the fanon if u can create the right and proper characters then im sure one of the admins will allow ur characters to paticipate in the fanon storyline. and if u need any help then let me know i'll gladly help u out.....--Shadow Rage 08:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) i will take ur request into consideration, but before that show me what u come up with and the article, and i will let u know what i think about it and if u will get a spot or not, hoping to see ur swordsmen, good luck to u........--Shadow Rage 14:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yea I edited it myself since I am halfway through. Shadow rage said he would no longer hold a spot for you if you didnt fix the problems in your character. But if you hurrry and fix them you can still join. Its in the discussion section of Sakana - Fahuem http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sakana_Ringo His name can't be the young one with blades, it sounds plain and boring. Seven Swordsman of the Mist had names a like "Demon" of the Hidden Mist or "Monster of the Hidden Mist. Put a word in here " " of the Hidden Mist that describes Sakana abilities or personality, etc. It still needs more grammar corrections swordsmen hello staticzz unfortunatly u didn't make it to the main group but as a sign of courtesy i listed u in the apprentice group they are affiliated with the group and can join with them in battle and they are acknowledge as swordsmen trainee but tehy are not in the same league in terms of ability and strenght since they r young and still under training, so for now i have listed u in the apprentice group, so lets see how it goes, and also as a response to ur finishing comment i didn't think u would not be able to notice the disscusion page on the top of the article, its doesnt take experience for u to know about the characters disscusion page, and also i know what its like to be the new guy in this site, it wasn't not to long ago i was in ur shoes but i made my through and earned ppl respect here, anyways hope u reply and ur character is a good start for now but still has grammer mistakes, so if u r satisfied with the outcome then let me know...........--Shadow Rage 23:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) you can keep ur water wolf sword but they cannot have abilities that exceed the current 7 swordsmen swords in terms of power, because he is just training for now, if there is anything else u need help with let me know, im here to help just message me on my talk page, so i will officially make u an apprentice swordsmen now and also i need ur character to study under a 7 swordsmen member let me know who u want as his swordsmen master, the choice is yours..........--Shadow Rage 23:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) sure why not she can be his teacher........--Shadow Rage 19:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) inuzuka static to tell u the truth ur character inuzuka its feels very incomplete and messy u really need to start geeting the hang of how to make a proper article untill u fix the article im afraid i can't work with u, u MUST fix the article, like im always telling u why dont u have a look at some of the older and better articles and see how they r made, im trying to give the best advice i can and ur not hearing me out, i know ur new but come it doesn't take this long for someone to get use to the site, we just recently had a new user like urself his username is bombcrow and he had problems at first but now he is making decent articles and has already made several characters without much help, i want u to join in the fanon storyline and start rping but untill u fix ur articles im afraid i cant collaborate with u...............--Shadow Rage 08:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i was reffering to ur Akai Inuzuka article but now its seems to have been fixed for the most part, so if u want now i can collaborate with u, so what do u have in mind, im all up for ur idea........--Shadow Rage 15:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah that could work i dont mind.........--Shadow Rage 22:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) the thing is that the konoha arc is coming to its ending i am waiting for jet to complete his post so i will try to insert akai into the plot but it is unlikely i can do so now since the plot has moved so far ahead, but if i can think of anything ill put him in the arc........--Shadow Rage 07:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kumo Well I don't think you would have to defeat the kumo shinobi to become Temporary Raikage. It is not needed since the Raikage is going to come back Kumo soon anyway. Sorry :/ -Fahuem Collaboration Yeah, sure. It would help if you sign your posts in the future though. Flina-sama 23:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem, just makes it easier for people to figure out who asks them. Flina-sama 04:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It was indeed your character Kira. I just mentioned it since he went to sleep near the palace, and that happened to be the direction Seiba was coming from. Flina-sama 13:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey The policy is that new uchihas are now banned. No one is allowed to create a new Uchiha character since a few weeks back. So I think its the same for sharingan. If all the uchiha are gone then so are all the sharingans. At least thats my interpretation. I dont think the admins will allow you to make a new character with a sharingan now. Hope that was helpful. Cheers!JetTalk 09:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika whats up its shirokei dude did you ask me about my images for buddha and shirokei gawa?there not my works there another guys work that i was given permission to use them he is planing on using his other images so sorry man there one of a kind i can help you find a good image if you want.Shirokei1 09:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep I still plan to use them. --Fahuem 03:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) wanna join hey wanna join my rp I have a sign-up page and the info for it is on New beginnings and sign-up is on New beginnnings:sign-up page so if you interested just hit me with a message. Derekmatthews33 13:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 infobox I saw you asked for help with the infobox. Do you want me to fix it up? I'd be happy to help. JetTalk 04:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika There. Everything all right with the page?JetTalk 04:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika would you like to rp?? would you like to have a rp with my character Honoo??Shirokei1 08:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) sharingan I doubt it. Once the eye goes blind I don't think its powers can be restored. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 09:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) hey where did you get Zokusei's Second Form and Ryu's pic from and do you wanna team up and make something--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC)